1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable shower system and more particularly pertains to initiating and terminating the flow of shower water in response to the presence and absence of at least one person positioned in a path of flow of the shower water, the initiating and terminating being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Summary of the Invention
In view of the disadvantages inherent in the known types of shower systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable shower system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable shower system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a portable shower system. First provided is a base assembly. The base assembly is in a generally rectilinear configuration. The base assembly has a floor. The floor is positionable upon a recipient surface. The base assembly has a front wall. The base assembly has a rear wall. The base assembly has a first side wall. The base assembly also has a second side wall. The front and rear walls are parallel. The front and rear walls have a common length. The first and second side walls are parallel. The first and second side walls have a common length. The length of the first and second side walls is less than the length of the front and rear walls. The front and rear walls are perpendicular to the first and second side walls.
The base assembly has a square major section. The major section is formed of the first side wall and major portions of the front and rear walls. The major section has a major intermediate wall. The major intermediate wall is provided between the front and rear walls. The major intermediate wall is parallel with the first side wall. The major section has an open top. The open top is in a square configuration.
The base assembly has a minor section. The minor section is formed of the second side wall and minor portions of the front and rear walls. The minor section has a minor intermediate wall. The minor intermediate wall is provided between the front and rear walls. The minor intermediate wall is parallel with the second side wall. The minor section has a top panel. The top panel is in a rectangular configuration. The top panel is laterally offset from the major section.
A cover plate is provided. The cover plate is in a square configuration. The cover plate is positioned over the open top of the major section. The cover plate has a down-turned flange. The down-turned flange encompasses an upper extent of the first side wall and major portions of the front and rear walls and the major intermediate wall. The cover plate and housing are fabricated of a rigid, water resistant material. The rigid, water resistant material is selected from the class of rigid materials. The class of rigid materials includes plastic and metal. The cover plate has water directing grooves.
Four vertically positioned coil springs are provided next. The coil springs have upper ends and lower ends. One of the coil springs is located adjacent to each corner of the square major section. Four lower stubs are provided. The lower stubs extend upwardly from the floor. Each lower stub receives the lower end of one of the coil springs. Four upper stubs are provided. The upper stubs extend downwardly from the cover plate. Each upper stub receives the upper end of one of the coil springs. The coil springs are of a length to hold the cover plate in a horizontal inoperative orientation. In the horizontal inoperative orientation the cover plate is above the major section when no person is standing on the cover plate. The coil springs are of a length to hold the cover plate in a horizontal operative orientation. In the horizontal operative orientation the cover plate is in contact with the major section when at least one person is standing on the cover plate.
Provided next is a generally J-shaped primary tube. The primary tube has a lower end. The lower end is operatively coupled with the minor section. The lower end extends upwardly from the top panel. The primary tube has an upper end. The upper end has a primary sprinkler head. The primary sprinkler head is positioned over the major section. The primary sprinkler head is located between 5.5 feet and 6.5 feet above the major section.
Further provided is a water path. In this manner water flows to the primary sprinkler head and then to at least one person on the cover plate. The water path includes an input coupling. The input coupling is provided on the front wall of the major section. In this manner water is received from a hose. The water path includes an output coupling. The output coupling is provided on the top panel of the minor section. In this manner the lower end of the primary tube is removably received. The water path also includes a valve. The valve is provided between the input and output couplings. The valve has an intermediate vertical tube. The intermediate vertical tube is secured to and reciprocable with the cover plate. The water path also includes an intermediate horizontal tube. The intermediate horizontal tube couples the input coupling to the intermediate vertical tube and primary tube when the cover plate is in the operative position. The intermediate horizontal tube uncouples the input coupling from the intermediate vertical tube and primary tube when the cover plate is in the inoperative position. The water path includes a sleeve. In this manner the vertical movement of the intermediate vertical tube is guided. The water path further includes a supplemental spring. The supplemental spring is provided within the sleeve. In this manner the intermediate vertical tube is urged upwardly.
Provided last is a generally J-shaped secondary tube. The secondary tube has a lower end. The lower end is operatively coupled with the minor section. The lower end extends upwardly from the top panel. The secondary tube has an upper end. The upper end has a primary sprinkler head. The primary sprinkler head is positioned over the major section. The primary sprinkler head is located between 5.5 feet and 6.5 feet above the major section. The secondary tube has an upper part. The secondary tube has a lower part. A ball valve is provided. The ball valve is provided between the upper and lower parts. A supplemental sprinkler head is provided. The supplemental sprinkler head is coupled to the ball valve. An operator controlled handle is provided. In this manner the flow of water through the primary and supplemental sprinkler heads is selectively directed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable shower system which has all of the advantages of the prior art shower systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable shower system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable shower system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable shower system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable shower system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable shower system for initiating and terminating the flow of shower water in response to the presence and absence of at least one person positioned in a path of flow of the shower water, the initiating and terminating being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable shower system. A base assembly has a major section with an open top, a minor section with a top panel and a cover plate with a down-turned flange. The cover plate is positioned over the major section. Springs between the cover plate and the major section hold the cover plate in an inoperative orientation above the major section and an operative orientation in contact with the major section. A J-shaped tube has a lower end operatively coupled with the minor section and extending upwardly from the top panel. The J-shaped tube has an upper end with a primary sprinkler head positioned over the major section. A water path includes an input coupling on the major section for receiving water from a hose. The water path includes an output coupling on the top panel for removably receiving the lower end of the J-shaped tube.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
The same reference numerals refer to the same parts throughout the various Figures.